La vida da vueltas NejiTen, SasuSaku
by Kailumi-Uchiha
Summary: A los 5 años Tenten pierde la memoria por un accidente, a su familia le avisan que ella esta muerta, al pasar de los años ella los encuentra en la preparatoria, y su vida da una vuelta de 360º, la historia cambie, vuelven a su mundo real, el mundo ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Pues este es mi primer fanfic, espero y les guste

* * *

Capitulo 1: Una pequeña pelea y un amigo ganado

P.O.V. Tenten

Mi nombre es Tenten, tengo 17 años, soy originaria de Japón, empezaré a estudiar el 2º grado de preparatoria.

Mi historia es está:

De pequeña, cuando tenía 5 años, sufrí un accidente, al parecer fue una explosión de una tienda, al explotar esta la ráfaga de fuego me dio y aunque no me queme, yo por ser pequeña salí volando, dado a esto me di un golpe muy fuerte que me hizo olvidar todo lo que viví.

Cuando desperté en el hospital no sabía que hacía en un hospital, además de no recordar mi nombre, ni nada de datos importantes, nadie sabía quién era, solo sabían mi edad pues tenía una pulsera nueva que decía: _"Felices 5 años", _no tenían dato alguno que no fuera edad.

Al mes me dieron de alta del hospital y me llevaron a un orfanato, estuve ahí aproximadamente una semana y media, todo el tiempo estuve en mi cama, no hablaba mucho, hasta que una mujer alta, de cabello color rojizo recogido en una coleta alta, decidió adoptarme; al saber la noticia me puse muy contenta y mi verdadera personalidad salió a flote: Alegría, ojos brillosos y una sonrisa todo el tiempo, pero esa sonrisa no dilato más que un par de años.

Los primeros 2 años que viví con Katsuume Fatenu y sus hijas Nutoha y Kente, me trataron bien, ellas tenían la misma edad que yo, pero al pasar de los años me empezaron a tratar como la sirvienta, lo único bueno era que me pagaban. Así viví hasta hace un par de meses.

Espero y valga la pena vivir aquí.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Disculpa – una chica de cabello café y ojos del mismo color se acerco muy tímidamente a un chico que estaba sentado en una banca- ¿Me podrías decir donde queda el edificio del dormitorio de chicas?

-Hmp… ve a molestar a alguien mas- el chico tenía un rostro que demostraba mucho resentimiento hacia algo o alguien; por su contestación, Tenten se sintió triste, pero más que nada enojada, nadie la trataría así, aún así se aguanto el pequeño enojo que tenía contra el y volvió a preguntar.

-Disculpa, te pregunte algo no es para que me trates así, solo me podrías decir donde queda el edificio de las chicas, ¿sí?- la castaña trato de sonar lo más amable posible, en cambio el dio otra contestación grosera

-Pregúntale a alguien más, no quiero hacerme tu amiga, sabes, todas las chicas se acercan como tu a pedirme que les enseñe algún lugar, solo a una le he ayudado, le indique donde, pero solo se acerco para besarme, y me dijo que fuese su novio, accedí, me enamore de ella, solo lo hizo para presumirme, me dolió, y no pienso que tu me utilices igual que ella- Sasuke estaba apenado, pues se dio que le había contado una de las historias más feas que el había sufrido, y se sentó y agacho el rostro.

Tenten dejo todas sus enormes maletas y se sentó junto a él, y se agacho para estar a su altura mientras le hablaba en un tono suave- Sabes, yo también he sufrido como tú, mi hermanastra, por así llamarla, me hizo algo muy feo, yo tenía un novio muy guapo, el día de mi cumpleaños era el mismo día de nuestro aniversario, pero ese día encontré a mi novio con mi hermana besándose, él la tenía abrazada por la cintura, ambos disfrutaban mucho, yo realmente estaba enamorada de él, me dolió mucho, pero solo quiero que sepas que, la vida sigue, y no importa lo que sufriste alguna vez, puedes superarlo.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- el chico parecía un niño pequeño y la castaña su mamá

-En verdad lo creó- los ojos chocolate de la chica brillaban, eso solo pasaba cuando estaba realmente feliz- ¿Me enseñarías el edificio? No tengo dobles intenciones- Tenten se levanto y tomo sus maletas mientras le dedicaba una bella sonrisa al azabache.

-Claro- el sonrió de medio lado


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo!!

Pues 2 rewies…n_n

Me alegra…para ser mi primer fic..!

Jee

Bueno..ahi va la conti!

Aclaraciones:

A Tenten le puse otro tipo de sangre, no el que en verdad tiene

* * *

Capitulo 2: Puede ser verdad…

-Entonces, gracias por traerme hasta acá- la castaña hizo una pequeña reverencia para el chico, este le contesto de la misma manera.

Cuando Tenten estaba a punto de tomar la maleta del suelo y jalar la más grande el pelinegro hablo, con ¿Pena? En Sasuke no era muy común en el comportamiento de Sasuke, pero a él le agradaba lo que haría y ya no le importaba nada.

-Oe… pues… sabes…no tengo amigos en este instituto, de no ser por uno que se llama Naruto, pero no ha llegado, si quieres… ¿Te puedo acompañar a dejar tus maletas y podríamos caminar y conocernos? ¿Te parece bien?- Era un paso grande para Sasuke… un amigo.

-Claro, además, empezamos a recorrer este enorme lugar- una tierna sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña dedicada al pelinegro.

-Déjame, te ayudo con tus maletas- el chico tomo 2 maletas grandes, las cuales cargaba con gran facilidad, mientras que la castaña jalaba 2 grandes y cargaba sobre ellas 2 pequeñas.

* * *

-103… 104… 105… 106… 107… ¿eh? Me pase el 106- una pequeña gota apareció en la nuca de la chica, mientras que su acompañante sonreía un poco.

-Bien, y ¿Quiénes te tocaron de compañeras?- pregunto el azabache.

-Pues aquí dice…Hyuuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura- leyó la castaña.

-Abre-

-¡Hai!- una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta…- no hay nadie, ¿vamos a tomar una malteada?

-Si- contesto.

* * *

Sentados en un banco del parque empezaron a platicar.

-Mi nombre completo es Uchiha Sasuke, ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto el azabache.

-Tenten, nada mas Tenten- la chica se puso un poco triste por lo dicho.

Un incomodo silencio reino hasta que el chico decidió decir algo después de analizarlo y pensarlo demasiado.

-Discúlpame si me meto en algo que no me importa, pero, ¿No tienes padres?- los ojos negros de Sasuke demostraban mucho dolor y tristeza.

-No, no tengo- la chica estaba muy triste.

-¿Hermanos, tíos, abuelos, algo de familia?- le dolía decir cada palabra.

-Tampoco- lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero las supo controlar.

-Yo también, bueno, en realidad solo tengo un hermano, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente, iban rumbo a una reunión de negocios, pero, había una bomba en este, y estallo y pues, era ilógico que sobrevivieran- un nudo en la garganta que rápidamente desapareció- a los pocos meses, mi hermana pequeña, Kailumi murió, el accidente que conmovió a todo Japón, ¿supiste de el?

-Yo estuve en el- dijo ella esperando a que su acompañante creyese todo lo que ella decía

-¿QUÉ?- a Sasuke parecía que sus ojos se salían de su rostro de tanto que los abrió

-Si, no recuerdo nada, pero en el hospital y mi expediente médico dice eso, y si supe lo de Kailumi Uchiha, creo que terminé mal del cerebro, pues en las fotos que aparecían en los periódicos estaba la foto, y, se parecía a mi, pero decidí quitarme esa idea o terminaría loca- Lágrimas empezaban a salir, una por una caían sobre el bello rostro de la chica.

-Podría ser cierto- A Tenten le pareció algo muy ilógico lo que decía su amigo.

-Pero que cosas dices Sasuke-kun – agacho el rostro de la pena que le invadía.

-Mañana checamos las fotos, yo tengo de Kailumi, tú trae las tuyas, de 5 años ¡eh!, y ¿Qué tipo de sangre eres?- En los ojos del Uchiha se veía amor, esperanza, sufrimiento, muchos sentimientos mezclados.

-Soy AB- (ab negativo…xD) – Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron aun mas, era realmente increíble.

-Era su mismo tipo de sangre- En la mente de la castaña pasaba una palabra: ¡INCREIBLE!

-…- ella ya no tenía palabras de la impresión, el quería gritar de la felicidad, estaba realmente seguro, ELLA REALMENTE ERA SU HERMANA.

-Creo que tendremos que hacer análisis para saber-

-S…si…- Por fin logro salir de su admiración.

-Creo que tenemos que regresar, mañana platicaríamos, es sábado, ¿Puedes?- pregunto tratando de componer su típica personalidad.

-Si- ella le regalo una gran sonrisa, mientras el mantenía una pequeña, pero que demostraba gran felicidad.

-Vámonos- y así comenzaron el capitulo de regreso.

¿Qué pareció mi fic?

Dejen rewies!!

Saludos!

Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

(\_/)

C__)_)

Ohayo!

teniia planeado subir la conti antes del 2 de enero… pero no pude, me enferme desde en 31… peo… he aquí la contii!

* * *

Capitulo 3: Ábrelo ya…

_P.O.V Sasuke_

La aventura que pude haber pasado en un mes de vacaciones, lo obtuve gracias a Tenten en un día, me levanto de mi cama después de mis clásicos "10 minutos de reflexión al levantarme" para analizar sueños extraños o cualquier cosa de la que me acuerde en esos momentos, en este caso, el tema de mi hermana es muy importante y no lo puedo olvidar, es más hasta lo soñé, y es que hoy vamos a hacer los análisis, estoy seguro de que el resultado será que si es mi hermana…

_Fin P.O.V. Sasuke_

Sasuke Uchiha se acababa de levantar y, con sus cosas, camina rumbo al baño, debe ducharse pues visitaran a su hermano mayor junto con Tenten, para explicar todo lo que ha pasado, además de que irán con Tsunade para que haga los análisis.

Trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de cabello rubio y alborotado, con ojos azules y extrañas marcas en formas de bigotes en su cara, es hiperactivo y su novia es Hyuuga Hinata, que en un rato describiré…

-Siete de la mañana- hablaba en susurro Sasuke para no despertar a Naruto, quién dormía como bebé, literalmente, pues se estaba chupando el dedo… -Ese Naruto, nunca cambiara.

Pero lo que Sasuke no sabía era que Naruto fingía aunque, no pasen el chisme, aun se chupaba el dedo (Naruto-kun!! xD).

Cuando se aseguro de que Sasuke ya se duchaba, decidió tomar el iPhone de su mejor amigo, para ver que planeaba hacer hoy.

-Sasuke, haber que planeas para hoy- susurraba Naruto –Mmmmm… veamos, 8:00 a.m. recoger a Tenten, 8:30 a.m., ir al café donde nos espera Itachi, 10:00 a.m. ir con Tsunade-sama, ¿Quién es Tenten? ¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi? ¿Qué irá a hacer con Tsunade? ¿Por qué no estoy comiendo ramen?

-Tenten es mi posiblemente hermana- Naruto grito del espanto, no sintió a Sasuke detrás de él- Itachi, le contaré todo sobre Tenten, Tsunade-sama hará los análisis para saber si Tenten es o no nuestra hermana, además no comes ramen por que de mi cama no te has movido en 25 minutos, desde que me metí a duchar, y por cierto, dame mi iPhone- extendió la mano pidiendo su celular a el rubio, el cual, con la cabeza agachada lo entrego.

-Me agrada conocer gente, haber cuando me presentas a Tenten- el chico dedico una gran sonrisa a Sasuke, tal vez, y si Tenten era Kailumi… Sasuke volvería a ser el mismo de antes… alegre, aunque callado, divertido, el Sasuke que conoció desde que el rubio tenía memoria.

-Claro, además, asistirá a clases con nosotros- agrego el azabache.

-Bien, iré a desayunar, quiero un par de tazones de ramen, ¡dattebayao!; también saldré para comprar algo lindo y regalárselo a Hina-chan- el ojiazul amplió aun más su sonrisa al recordar a su querida y hermosa novia, la amaba tanto… en cuanto al otro chico, mantenía una sonrisa de medio lado, le agradaba ver a su amigo tan feliz.

* * *

Y mientras tanto, vamos con nuestra querida castaña: Tenten.

Dio una ultima mirada a sus compañeras de cuarto, quería conocerlas, pero aun no era posible, ni siquiera podía verlas, así que tomo su bolsa y salió, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pues no quería despertarlas.

Al salir noto que su "hermano" ya la esperaba, entonces, fueron a donde Itachi para explicarle todo.

* * *

Una vez que platicaron todo con Itachi, y el lo asimiló, al igual que Sasuke, estaba realmente contento.

Mientras esperaban la hora para poder ir con Tsunade-sama, aprovechaban para conocerse aun más.

-Entonces, Y como te gustaría que te llamáramos, Tenten o Kailumi- preguntaba el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Me gusta mucho Kailumi- respondía al momento la chica –pero la costumbre de Tenten, preferiría que me llamaran por Tenten.

-Está bien, Tenten- una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ella, en el de los azabaches apenas se notaba, no eran muy expresivos, pero su rostro, al igual que el de Tenten, reflejaban una felicidad enorme.

-Bien, es hora, vamos chicos- hablo la castaña. Parecía ser la más valiente de todos, pero olvidaba un pequeño detalle, su trauma con las agujas.

* * *

-Lista Tenten- una mujer de 29 años, llamada Tsunade (aquí nadie sabe su verdadera edad, excepto los maestros), de cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, además de sus ojos color miel y su cabello rubio, sujetado en una coleta. –Bien, siéntate aquí-.

-Claro- _"Kuso, agujas, hay no, no podre, date valor Tenten, si podrás, si podrás"_ Tenten se animaba mentalmente, debería de ser valiente, y superar sus traumas.

-Bien, afloja tu brazo un poquito- hablaba con tranquilidad la directora del colegio- muy bien, veo que tienes miedo, tranquila, no dolerá, solo sentirás un pequeño piquete.

Eso la animaba, pero de su trauma con las agujas, o peor, era la sangre…

-Disculpe, Tsunade-sama, Etto… yo… no… me cuesta… sangre… no…- los chicos la miraban con una cara de: "No entiendo ni papas de lo que dices", mientras que la rubia se hecho a reír.

-Tranquila, solo no voltees, ¿Ok?-

-Hai-

-Chicos, esperen afuera-

-Hai-

-Hai-

* * *

Un gran grito por parte de Tenten.

Dos gritos, Itachi y Sasuke, por el grito de su hermana.

Una mega carcajada por parte de Tsunade.

* * *

¿Qué sucedió? Pues detalladamente, todo fue así:

Mientras le sacaban sangre, la chica volteo, vio su sangre, y, como cualquier chica con fobia, grito.

Sus hermanos entraron corriendo y llamándole, más bien gritándole, por su nombre, entraron a tiempo para poder agarrar a su hermana, quien, víctima de su fobia, había perdido la conciencia.

Ante todo, la rubia empezó a reía, podría tomarse como burla, pero termino la labor, e Itachi pudo tomar en brazos a su pequeña hermana, como el ya le decía, para despertarla.

* * *

-Tenten, por favor, despierta, Tenten- el azabache menor zarandeaba a la chica, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase.

-Tenten, ¡ah! Genial, lleva 3 horas inconsciente- hablo el mayor

-Pasen este algodón cerca de su nariz, para que pueda olerlo, contiene alcohol- de repente salió Tsunade con un sobre, su tabla y un trozo de algodón con alcohol.

A los 5 minutos, la chica ya se encontraba mejor, y ya estaba lista para saber los resultados de los análisis.

-Chicos, aquí esta el sobre- entrego el ya esperado sobre a Itachi, por ser el mayor.

Juntos, leyeron, pero no entendieron nada.

-Bien, dice el tipo de sangre de Tenten, no sufre de enfermedades, estas en perfecto estado, será difícil enfermarte- explicaba la directora- y, pues, esto- dijo señalando –es lo que indica que Tenten- agacho el rostro –Es su hermana, ¡Felicidades chicos, su familia se empieza a juntar otra vez!

Ella se retiro; mientras los chicos, lloraban, pero de felicidad, se empezaban a reunir.

-No lo puedo creer, 2 días, y amo este lugar, los amo hermanos- Tenten abrazo a sus hermanos, mientras a cada uno les dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nosotros también- contesto el mayor.

-Nunca nos separaremos, ¿cierto?- pregunto inocentemente la chica

-No te creare falsas ilusiones, mientras alguno de nosotros muera, será el único lapso en el que nos separaremos, pero nunca, nos alejaremos- el mayor abrazo aún más fuerte a su hermanita.

-Me alegra tanto haber tenido esa estúpida pelea contigo ayer- el azabache menor soltó una risita, y sus otros dos hermanos le acompañaron en ella.

* * *

-Yo quiero comer ahí, ¿podemos?- una castaña con una de sus miradas más tiernas trataba de convencer a sus hermanos para comer en ese puesto de ramen que tanto adoraba.

Lo que ella no sabía es que como es la más chiquita, la única niña, y solo son tres de la familia Uchiha, era la consentida, no le negarían nada.

-Claro, yo también quiero deleitarme un tazón de ese delicioso platillo, ¿os gustáis mi querido hermano entrar a este humilde puesto?- esto era muy extraño para la chica de los ojos chocolates, que se suponía que hacia su hermano…

-Itachi, no practiques ahora, no conmigo, por favor- el Uchiha menor estaba un poco apenado por que se volvía a repetir lo de la semana pasada en su casa – ¿Sucede algo Tenten?- pregunto el chico, pues su hermana tenía una cara de mucha confusión- Bien, entremos, para que te expliquemos por que Itachi a actuado así –Se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

-Entonces, Itachi, estas estudiando actuación, es interesante, ¿Me podrías dar unas pequeñas lecciones de actuación? No soy muy buena con ellas – una gotita estilo anime apareció en la nuca de la castaña.

-Claro, cuando quieras- contesto el antes mencionado.

-Bien, no quiero retirarme, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que ir a traer a Naruto, si no estará toda la tarde con su querida novia, Tenten, tienes que conocer a tus compañeras de cuarto, checar tus horarios…- Sasuke no termino de hablar pues su hermano mayor le interrumpió.

-No te preocupes por lo de tus apellidos, Tsunade-sama esta ya dando los cambios a las listas, a todo- concluyo el mayor- chicos, me tengo que ir, ahorita, hermanita lamento no poderte llevar hasta tu cuarto, pero lo hará Sasuke, tengo que ver a Saori-chan, te doy lo de la comida mañana Sasuke, nos vemos- los uchihas menores ni tiempo de despedirse tuvieron, el azabache mayor prácticamente salió corriendo.

-¿Saori-chan?-

-Su novia-

-¡Ahh!-

-Si tienes cosas que hacer, yo me voy sola, hermano mayor- adoraba decirle así – no te preocupes.

_Que no me preocupara_… -esos pensamientos tenía Sasuke-_Cree que la dejare andar por todo el campus con ese micro short que trae puesto, no señor._

-Claro que no te dejare ir sola, tantos pervertidos, y tu vienes con un micro short y una sudadera- regañaba el chico a su hermana

-Es algo sport, se ve genial- reclamo ella

-Solo no te dejare ir sola- concluyo indignado el chico, Tenten solo soltó una risita.

* * *

Si las miradas mataran, Uchiha Sasuke ya estaría en prisión por asesinar a tantas personas, pero no es así, una fulminante mirada de Uchiha Sasuke, solo significaba repulsión y aleja tus pervertidos ojos de mi pequeña hermana.

Claro, ningún chico del campus sabía que ella era Tenten Uchiha, antes Kailumi, pues nunca murió en aquel accidente.

-Bien llegamos- ese aire de victoria común en el resonó

Una risita de parte de la chica –Arigatou, Sasuke-kun… no quiero tantas formalidades, ¿vale?- dio un cambio repentino en su voz la castaña –Tu serás hermano mayor y yo Tennie

-De acuerdo, nos vemos hermanita-

-¡Cuídate hermanitop mayor!- dio la media vuelta y entro.

Próximo Capitulo

-¿Uchiha Tenten, es usted?- una señora de aspecto tranquilo se acerco a la chica

-¿Qué desea?- contesto amablemente…

-Un Uchiha, nunca había hablado con uno tan cerca –Una chica de cabellos naranjas hablaba con la castaña, su voz, sonaba con un poco de resentimiento –Soy…

-Un gusto- contesto con voz fría, esa chica no le daba buena espina; mientras, sus ojos cambiaban a un extraño color negro con rojo… sin que se diese cuenta… pero cuando la chica se retiro, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad…

Bien dejen reviews.

Saludos!


End file.
